Happy Wedding ?
by Boculto
Summary: Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Ils n'en sont pas si sûr.
1. Prologue

Merci à Noyume pour la correction !

Bonne lecture.~

* * *

\- Et si on se mariait ?

Suite à ces cinq mots prononcés, le plus jeune des deux se mit à recracher le contenue de son verre sous l'oeil mi-amusé, mi-énervé de son partenaire. Il s'était tout de même pris le jus de fruit en pleine tête, et les passant qui ne cessaient de rire après avoir eu le plaisir de voir cette scène totalement hilarante.Dévisageant ce dernier, il remarqua que les iris dorées de son camarade se faisait brillante d'excitation.

\- T'es fou ?

\- Non, juste amoureux.

Après que de magnifique rougeur se soit installées sur son teint particulièrement pâle, il soupira. Son "amoureux" manquait énormément de tact, et on ne parlait pas de ça dans un café en pleine ville quoi. Pendant qu'il observait son idiot de partenaire qui lui servait d'amant, ses pensées se bousculait dans sa tête. C'est vrai, ils étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, et maintenant, ils étaient tout les deux des adultes vacciné. Que faire ?

\- Il n'y a pas de mariage gay au Japon.

\- On ira aux Etats-Unis.

Nom d'un chat, il pouvait être intelligent quand il le voulait, au malheur du plus jeune. Soupirant une seconde fois, il repris sa boisson à moitié vide à présent. Il ne s'excusa même pas mentalement pour avoir salit son partenaire, ça lui apprendrait à être moins direct, voilà. Oui, Akaashi était rancunié, et alors ?

\- Hey Koutarou !

L'interpelé se retourna, un sourire glorieux aux lèvres, sous ses yeux se trouvait son plus vieil ami. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils peuvent tout faire, le mot engueulade, ils ne le connaissaient pas, du moins, leurs disputes ne duraient pas plus de trois minutes vingt-sept secondes, Akaashi avait réussi à chronométrer. Les deux amis se firent la bises, échangeant des blagues les plus stupides les une les autres pendant qu'une quatrième personne vint s'installer à leur table.

\- Alors vous deux, vous êtes marié aussi ?! S'excama le hibou face aux aliances des deux nouveaux venus.

\- Pas encore, on part bientôt au USA pour. Mais Kei à peur de l'avion, donc ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi.

\- Mais je t'emmerde Kuroo.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles encore par mon nom de famille ? Je te rappelle que ce sera aussi le tien-s- bientôt.

\- Kei Kuroo... Original, intervint la seconde chouette, j'aurais plutôt vu Tetsurou Tsukishima.

Pendant que le hibou et le corbeau riaient, une mine semi boudeuse s'était intallée sur le visage du chat. Souriant à sa réplique, le brun reporta son attention sur son amant, qui lui, semblait ne perdre aucune énegie, ce qui appaisait d'un côté le plus jeune.

Après deux bonnes heures à manger et discuter de tout et de rien, les deux couples se séparèrent, ils étaient tous occupés. Ils avaient une vie bien remplie même s'ils étaient en vacances en ce moment même. En tout cas, Kuroo les avait invités dans une maison au Canada, qu'il avait soit disant hérité... Mais ne faisons pas attention aux détails de ce genre. Concentrons nous sur les deux hiboux. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur logis, le plus âgé lançait d'office de la musique dans tout l'appartement, c'était un peu comme une tradition pour eux deux. Une fois à l'aise, menteaux enlevés, chaussures retirées, sac déposé, etc... les deux amoureux vinrent se poser sur le canapé, le plus âgé prenait le plus jeune entre ses jambes, enroulant sa taille à l'aide de ses bras musclé. Akaashi les adoraient ses bras, il adorait tout de son ancien capitaine. Mais il ne disait jamais le fond de sa pensée, ce qui le gênait de temps en temps étant donnée que le plus âgé était du genre à tout dire, sans se retenir. Ce dernier posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, cherchant des caresses ou quelque chose du genre. Le plus jeune lui répondit par un baiser sur son crâne accompagné d'une de ses mains qui caressait les mèches grises du hibou.

\- Je t'aime Keiji.

\- Moi aussi...

Relevant légèrement la tête, le plus vieux hibou attrapa les lèvres de la petite chouette à l'aide des siennes, débutant un baiser d'une douceur incomparable. Tout les deux s'aimaient plus que tout. Il finiraient leurs vie ensemble, ils se l'étaient promis. Cela faisait déjà huit ans ils étaient ensemble, Bokuto ayant eu ses dix-huit ans en terminal, maintenant il en avait vingt-six, Akaashi vingt-cinq. C'était le plus jeune qui s'était déclaré le premier, quand à Bokuto, il avait boudé pendant deux jours, prétextant qu'il aurait voulu avouer ses sentiments en premier. Les deux tourtereaux avaient caché leur relations à leurs camarades durant deux mois, Bokuto l'avait finalement dit à son cher et tendre ami : Kuroo Tetsurou, qui avait vite fait passé l'information à Tsukishima, qui lui s'en fichait royalement... D'ailleurs, Kuroo et Tsukishima étaient ensemble depuis le camps d'entrainement, ce fut une sorte de coup de foudre, mais ce n'est pas eux qui nous intéresse, pour le moment.

Après avoir mis fin à l'échange bucal qui devenait trop long et désagréable au vu de la position du brun, celui-ci recula de quelques centimètre, observant le hiboux qui en redemandait. Mais c'était clair, pas pour le moment. Akaashi ne devait pas toujours accepter tous les caprices de son aîné, non non. Souriant à la bouille adorable de son amant, le brun ne déposa qu'un léger baiser sur son front avant de fuir vers la cuisine. Bien sur, c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de l'ancien capitaine, le voilà déjà debout a attraper son amant. L'amenant en sac à patates sur son épaule, ce dernier se débattait pour rien, pendant que l'autre s'amusait à tater son postérieur.

Tout les jours ils riaient comme ça. Une vie sans contactes et idioties ne conviendrait pas à Bokuto. Tournant alors sur lui-même quelques instant, Akaashi fini finalement par changer de position, se retrouvant collé contre le torse de son hibou, les jamabes enroulées à sa taille.

\- Tu ne cessera jamais de faire l'idiot ?

\- Pas quand tu sera là.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin Koutarou.

\- Mais nooon, moi j'suis un adulte maintenant !

\- Un enfant dans un corps d'adulte oui.

Suite à la remarque, le visage du plus âgé forma une grimace, sur laquelle Akaashi déposa un petit baiser sur le nez retroussé de ce dernier.

\- Dis Keiji...

\- Oui ?

\- Épouse moi.

* * *

Oui, bon, hein, voilà.

Bonjour. :c Alors bon, j'ai dis que je ferais du BokuAka, et le voici ! Cette fois-ci, ce sera sur plusieurs chapitres, pas mille hein, calmez vous non mais oh. Oh. Oho. Ohoho... :out: Dooooonc, pour vite fait en parler, je suis plutôt fière de mon sujet, que je compte d'ailleurs tourner au drame, ça c'est sûr, mais peut-être une dose d'horreur, je verrais. Mais enfin. Pour en revenir où j'en étais, je suis fière du sujet, mais pas de ce prologue, alors là vraiment pas mdr. Mais c'est pas grave, on fait avec.

J'écris actuellement la suite, je suis bourrée d'inspiration alors elle arrivera peut-être rapidement -on l'espère?- en tout cas, j'espère que cela va vous plaire, vraiment.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! On se retrouve bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1

Je m'excuse vraiment pour avoir pris autant de temps avant de le poster, néanmoins, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Merci beaucoup à ma nouvelle correctrice : CrimsonRealm

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne se parlaient pas. Du moins, Akaashi évitait assez souvent Bokuto, et bien sûr, l'autre commençait à en avoir marre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant réagissait de cette manière. Tout se passait pour le mieux, leur couple était heureux, ils vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant et Bokuto lui montrait tous les jours son amour. Bon, certes, Bokuto n'était pas très adroit en matière d'amour, mais il aimait son ancien passeur, sa vie lui était dévouée, alors où est-ce que ça avait merdé ? Même s'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport physique durant la semaine, ils dormaient encore ensemble... enfin, jusqu'à hier. Akaashi était passé au stade suivant, il dormait dans le salon, puis il avait prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement sombre et presque vide. Aucune musique n'était lancée, seul le bruit des canalisations brisait ce silence plus que pesant. Cela devait faire deux heures que Bokuto n'avait pas bougé. Il avait envoyé un message à son meilleur ami qui lui avait promis de se ramener le plus vite possible, il était dans le train, ayant ramené Tsukishima chez ses parents. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus l'angoisse prenait le hibou. Son ventre se tordait douloureusement, il avait eu des nausées affreuses et il ne comptait plus ses aller-retour aux toilettes. La troisième heure passa difficilement, et Kuroo finit par arriver. Ni une ni deux, il avait déboulé comme une tornade dans l'appartement, possédant le double des clés aux cas où. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à la vue de son camarade, cela le blessait, c'était affreux comme vision. Il s'installa donc à ses côtés, l'enlaçant doucement.

\- J'suis là, maintenant...

Un long silence s'établit entre eux, mais l'atmosphère avait changé, elle était plus calme, plus rassurante pour le bicolore.

\- Tu veux du thé ? Je vais en faire.

Hochant positivement la tête, le brun sourit. Certes, ce n'était pas un sourire comme ceux qu'il affichait au naturel, mais il souriait pour son ami. Et, putain, il en avait besoin. Se relevant donc, il abandonna quelque temps son ami qui semblait toujours aussi détruit. C'était vraiment dur, Bokuto n'était pas du genre à déprimer, enfin, il avait déjà eu son « émo-mode », mais là c'était le stade au-dessus, cette fois-ci : Bokuto ne se plaignait pas. Pendant que le brun commençait à faire chauffer l'eau, il remarqua bien vite que son camarade n'était plus là, et les bruits provenant des toilettes lui indiquaient son état. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il partit le rejoindre, au moins pour lui prouver qu'il était là, le soutenir, comme il l'avait toujours fait. De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, Kuroo serait là pour Bokuto, son plus fidèle ami, même Kenma l'avait lâché, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté sa relation avec Kei. D'ailleurs, durant cette période, seul Bokuto était là, Kei étant encore plongé dans ses études, mais il n'est pas sans cœur non plus, lui aurait aussi voulu l'aider. Pour en revenir où ils en étaient, le brun s'était accroupi et caressait le dos de son ami pendant qu'il le voyait rendre toutes ses tripes, enfin il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre, donc ce n'était que de la bile. Bokuto devait vraiment souffrir, et tout ça parce qu'Akaashi n'avait pas assumé. Bordel, Akaashi allait payer, parole de Tetsurou.

\- On dirait une femme enceinte. Sauf que t'es un mec.

Oui bon, ce n'était pas le moment pour blaguer, mais le fait que Kuroo cherche à détendre l'atmosphère fit sourire difficilement Bokuto. Il avait un ami stupide. Et il était tout aussi stupide. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, son meilleur ami. N'ayant plus cette même envie de vomir, le bicolore se leva doucement, évitant tout vertige, avec le noiraud qui l'assistait à ses arrières. Une fois revenu sur le canapé, après être passé par la salle de bain pour faire partir l'odeur et le goût horrible de la substance recrachée, Kuroo retourna à son eau chaude qui bouillait depuis longtemps.

\- Je veux des fraises et un jus de pamplemousse.

\- T'es con, tu sais...

\- T'apprends pas beaucoup de choses, pour un professeur.

\- Gros idiot.

Amenant les deux boissons une fois prêtes, Kuroo les déposa sur la table basse, en face de son camarade, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Observant la fumée qui émanait des tasses, le brun se mit à soupirer, l'autre fermait les yeux, il savait très bien que Kuroo allait lui poser des questions, alors il devait se préparer. Respirant une grande bouffée d'air, le hibou baissa la tête, ne voulant pas montrer son visage qui se décomposait davantage pendant qu'il se préparait à parler.

\- Keiji va me quitter.

Son cœur rata un battement. Keiji allait quoi ? Après huit ans ? On n'était pas en avril là, et puis, pourquoi ? En remarquant le visage affolé du brun, Bokuto esquissa un faux sourire, tellement faux que son visage se défigura en une grimace horrible. De nouveau, les bras du plus grand l'encerclaient. Mais bordel, Bokuto avait une vie qui avait comme synonyme : parfait, alors pourquoi devait-il subir ça ? C'était dégueulasse.

\- Il a quitté la maison, le seul message qu'il m'a laissé c'est que ça devait finir entre nous.

\- Koutarou... Je —

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Tetsu' ? continua-t-il. J'étais prêt à tout pour lui, à me faire enterrer à ses côtés. Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- C'est pas de ta faute, te morfonds pas.

\- À qui la faute ? Keiji ne se sentait pas bien avec moi, voilà pourquoi ça a fini !

* * *

Bokuto avait finalement réussi à s'endormir et, entre temps, Kuroo n'arrêtait pas de harceler Akaashi par téléphone, mais il faisait le mort. Franchement, il n'y comprenait rien, qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête d'Akaashi ? Rien ne collait. Tout ça ne devait être qu'une blague, de très mauvais goût, mais bon, Akaashi n'avait jamais été bon pour les blagues, et ça, on n'y pouvait rien. Kuroo ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là, depuis combien de temps il veillait sur Bokuto. Trois, quatre... non, cinq heures ? De peur que son camarade ne fasse un mauvais rêve ou autre. Bokuto, c'était tout pour lui, une sorte de frère, ils se comprenaient sans même se regarder, sans même être à côté, ils étaient liés et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Tout en se resservant un nouveau café, le noiraud partit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, un écouteur dans l'oreille droite, au cas où son camarade l'appellerait après s'être réveillé. Dehors, il faisait noir, le ciel était couvert, l'air était humide, presque irrespirable, étouffant, même. On aurait presque pu mourir à cause de cet air. Les secondes défilaient, le liquide noir n'était déjà plus dans la tasse, Kuroo se perdait seul dans ses pensées, attendant quelque chose. Ce quelque chose arrivait, d'ailleurs. À la porte, trois coups. Haussant un sourcil, le chat se précipita vers l'entrée et, sans regarder, il ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah, Kuroo, ça m'aurait surpris de ne pas te voir là.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Kuroo fit voler son poing dans le visage de l'inconnu, qui se retrouva très vite au sol. Il n'avait pas cherché à se défendre, de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu ? T'es un bel enfoiré, Akaashi.

\- Je dois parler à Koutarou.

\- Et pourquoi ? De toute façon, il n'est pas en état de voir quelqu'un.

\- J'attendrai, alors.

Akaashi se releva, posant sa main sur sa joue douloureuse. Kuroo voulait le tuer, et surtout pas le laisser partir. Le plus jeune se fit attraper le poignet et tirer de force dans l'appartement. Les deux passèrent devant le canapé où était allongé Bokuto — n'ayant pas voulu bouger —, à cette vue, Kuroo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, quant à Akaashi, son visage inexpressif était resté le même, du moins pour les personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas assez bien pour comprendre qu'il souffrait également.

\- C'est de ta faute.

* * *

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive maintenant ?

Ils étaient tous deux assis, le plus jeune jouant avec ses doigts de la main droite comme à son habitude. Kuroo, lui, le fixait, bien sûr. Il avait réussi à se calmer, du mieux qu'il avait pu, enfin. Soupirant alors, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés à cause des horribles heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Quant au second brun, il restait silencieux, avant de finalement relever la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire, tu sais ?

\- Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard, souffla le brun, sa voix s'effaçant petit à petit.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Akaashi ne sut répondre, cachant son visage en le baissant légèrement. Quant à Kuroo, il ne savait quoi répondre à son tour, il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir de la peine pour son ami, pourquoi voulait-il l'abandonner maintenant ?

\- Je ne dirai rien à Koutarou si c'est ce que tu veux, affirma le plus grand, amenant une main délicate dans son dos.

Ce geste eut le don d'apaiser le plus jeune, qui souffla un petit « merci » à peine audible. La main du plus vieux bougeait de haut en bas, lentement mais sûrement. En sentant les muscles d'Akaashi se détendre, il le vit regarder vers lui, pour le rassurer, Kuroo lui offrit un léger sourire et, pendant que les deux se redressaient, la porte s'entrouvrit.

\- Je vais mourir dans six mois.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir le premier chapitre, mais en ce moment c'est : Période d'examen + Convention + Projet cosplay + Ma grosse vie sentimentale nulle. Voilà. Et puis parce que j'arrivais plus à écrire. Mais voilà le chapitre de Happy Wedding !

Bon, bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant qu'à moi, car j'ai bien aimé faire souffrir Bokuto. :DD Et aussi, j'avais dit que je tournerais ça en horreur, mais je préfère le drame (allez lire Times mdr) donc voilà, voilà ! Je vous fais de gros bisous, et à bientôt ! (dans 1 mois, 2, ou 3 ! o/)


	3. Annonce

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous-tes.

Je tenais a m'excuser pour ma longue absence, cependant je ne pouvais plus trop écrire durant cette longue période silencieuse. Je ne vais pas vous promettre que je serais actif, mais je pense essayer de continuer Happy Wedding car c'est une histoire qui me tiens a cœur en particulier.

En ce moment je suis bourré d'inspiration car j'ai démarré beaucoup **BEAUCOUP** de nouvelles séries, donc c'est aussi une petite partie de ma petite absence aha, mais je compte écrire sur d'autres fandoms car j'ai retrouvé l'envie d'écrire, car en plus du syndrome de la page blanche, j'avais totalement perdu l'envie de toucher mes feuilles. Sauf qu'il est l'heure d'arranger cela ! En tout cas je ne vous oublie pas, et vu que je suis de nouveau en forme pour écrire, car mon moral était enterré a six pieds sous terre. MAIS ENFIN, **I'M FUCKING HERE NOW**.

J'essayerais de poser le prochain chapitre de HW dans les deux semaines a venir, sinon n'hésitez pas a me frapper, j'ai pas d'arguments contre.

Je vous fait de gros bisous, je vous adore, et encore désolé pour cette longue et dure absence.

(ce texte est écrit en mode yolo, désolé pour les fautes lel.)


	4. Chapter 2

Les vacances se déroulaient comme elles devaient être. Les quartes amis avaient décollé pour le Canada, Kuroo ayant récupéré son bien. Durant le vol, outre le mal de Tsukishima dans les transports, tout se passait extrêmement bien, à la surprise de chacun, qui plus est, Bokuto avait réussi à se tenir à sa place, ce qui intriguait Akaashi, qui restait silencieux. Arrivé à l'aéroport, la petites troupe devait attendre leurs bagages, et pour faire passer le temps, Kuroo avait proposé un jeu de cartes. Et les voilà parti pour un Uno, aka le jeu pour perdre ses amis. Combien de partie avaient-ils dut faire ? Bokuto avait gagné une seule fois, sinon il restait avant-dernier ou dernier directement, Kuroo était plus malin, il était resté quatre fois deuxième avant de finir avant-dernier quand le hibou était dernier. Sinon, la compétition était surtout entre Tsukishima et Akaashi, les deux se battait pour finir premier, et quand le plus jeune avait fini dernier à un moment, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait arrêter de jouer, ah, quel mauvais joueur ! En tout cas, à la fin de leur dernière partie, le classement était : Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima et Bokuto. Ce qui était amusant c'était qu'en même temps, le hibou et le corbeau firent la même bouille boudeuse suivit d'une phrase bien connu :

\- De toute façon, le jeu était nul !

Les deux noiraud ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, et Kuroo parti enlacer son amant qui était soit-disant "parti voir si les bagages étaient arrivées.". Et là, le malaise. Akaashi rangeait les cartes et les battaient, pendant que Bokuto le regardait du coin de l'œil. C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'ils étaient seul tout les deux. Depuis que Bokuto avait surpris Kuroo et Akaashi dans la chambre, il n'osait même plus parler, trop énervé peut-être. Car oui, l'ancien capitaine en voulait énormément à son amant. Lui avoir cacher ça, c'était horrible de son point de vu. Sauf que d'un côté, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, une telle chose ne se dit pas à la légère. Un soupire traversait la barrière des lèvres du hibou, à ce niveau tout allait se finir avant la fin de la semaine, et il ne pourrait pas empêcher cela. Alors, il s'installa doucement derrière son amant, et passa délicatement ses mains autour de sa taille. Bien sûr, le plus jeune sursauta avant de tourner la tête.

\- Restons comme ça quelques minutes, s'il te plaît...

Le plus jeune ne dit rien, se pliant à la volonté de son amant. Depuis que Bokuto avait surpris son meilleur ami et son partenaire en pleine discussion sérieuse, le plus jeune n'avait maintenant plus le droit de se voiler la face, il devait des explications. Lorsque le bicolore se redressa, a contrecœur, le plus jeune resta dans l'indifférence totale, blessant son amant. Du moins, si il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi ?

Bokuto savait très bien que, s'il demandait au plus jeune de parler, il restera silencieux, et donc cela devait venir de ce dernier. Le silence devenait presque dérangeant avant qu'un petit groupe de fille s'approche du couple. Elles étaient 4, l'une des filles était rousse, aux yeux du hibou, elle lui faisait penser a Ginny Weasley de la saga Harry Potter. Ah mais oui, il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'ancien Capitaine, il s'y connaît dans ce domaine là ! Si il avait arrêté le volley, il serait probablement a l'heure qu'il est dans sa chambre bondé de poster, de figurines de séries et film en tout genre, un vrai petit geek celui-là. Mais revenons a la demoiselle. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents blanches pendant que ses copines gloussaient en cœur.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda gentiment le bicolore.

\- J'aimerais savoir si avoir une photo de vous était trop demandé ?

Les yeux du hibou s'agrandissait, mais oui ! Il avait totalement oublié qui il était. Avec toutes ces histoires qui se tramais dans sa vie, il en venait même a oublier son statut de volleyeur professionnel. Tout en souriant, il se redressa, cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche. - Absolument pas ! Je la mettrais sur Insta, ça dérange pas ? Les trois autres filles retenait un cri de joie alors que la rouquine lui souriait. Grand comme il était, le bicolore se plaça derrière les demoiselle pour prendre quelques clichés, avec son téléphone ou celle de Ginny - elle ne lui avait pas donné son nom alors bon -. D'ailleurs, Ginny commençait a prendre de la place là.

Akaashi qui était assis juste a côté de son amant, se retrouvait a l'autre bout de banc, deux filles de chaque côté du hibou. Bon, d'accord Akaashi souhaitait (ou du moins voulait-il le faire croire) avoir le moins de rapprochement avec Bokuto, mais tout de même ! Y a des limites là ! Le brun était quelqu'un de vraiment, mais alors là vraiment jaloux. Après de nombreuses minutes sans avoir SON Koutarou à côté de lui, le plus jeune se leva, et alla se planter juste devant le concerné sous les regards interrogateurs des jeunes filles. Un mélange de surprise et d'interrogations flottait dans le regard ambré de son partenaire.

\- Keiji... ?

Sans rien pouvoir ajouter de plus, le plus jeune déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Koutarou, a la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, rajoutant d'ailleurs un petit gloussement « admiratif » d'une des groupies. Le bicolore n'avait même pas régit, juste attendu, les yeux grand ouvert, et ils commençaient a piquer.

\- Oh... Excusez nous...

Après que les groupies soit parties, le plus jeune reparti a sa place, quant a Bokuto, un sourire radieux, et des perles salés étaient encore coincé entre ses cils. Akaashi l'avait remarqué, et il avait enroulé ses bras autour du corps de son amant.

\- Je t'aime Koutarou... Je veux rester avec toi, mai- Il fut coupé par ce dernier.

\- Je m'en fiche que tu partes, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, je ferai tout pour te garder a mes côtés. Ne refait plus jamais ça... Les douces lèvres du plus jeune venaient se déposer sur celle du plus âgé, laissant de nombreux mots d'amour sortir, sous l'œil bienveillant du deuxième couple.

* * *

\- Tu peux être intelligent, Kuroo, ajouta le blond en observant le couple

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais s'il te plaît, appelle moi par mon prénom Kei...

\- On verra. Allons profiter de nos vacances, sourira-t-il.

* * *

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 _Bonne année, Joyeux noël, joyeuse pâques et j'en passe :'D_

 _Ne me tapez pas, je sais que ça fait TRES longtemps que j'ai promis ce chapitre, mais comment vous dire que mon ordinateur portable est totalement mort ? Et c'est en fouillant dans mes mails que j'ai finalement retrouvé une copie du chapitre, car je l'avais envoyé a ma correctrice (sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'a pas été corrigé, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé)_ _VRAIMENT PARDON pour le retard, je ne promet rien mais vu que j'ai un peu plus de temps, je vais essayer de me remettre dedans !_ _Merci a vous pour ce qui ont attendu, et encore désolé._


End file.
